Reds Oneshot
by BaconPanda23
Summary: One of the seven oneshots I'm gonna be doing! I'm doing the Original PPG's plus my OC's. Blossom x Brick


**Brick POV**

I sat on the bench, waiting for her to come. It's been almost an hour since I got here.

_What if she ditched me or something?_

"Brick! Sorry I'm late." Blossom was huffing and panting like a dog.

"What took you so long?"

"I had detention."

"Oooh, did you not do your homework or something?" She glared at me.

"No, I was caught 'cheating' on a test."

"Cheating?! I thought you were a goody two-shoes that would never get into trouble!"

"Well, apparently not." I stood up and started walking. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to a movie?"

"We probably missed half of it already! And besides, I bought us tickets to Forever Together 2, Eternity Awaits."

"How cheesy is that name?"

"SUPER cheesy." She decided to walk with me. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"The movies."

"..."

"We're sneaking in. Like ninjas."

"Like Bunny? And Brandon?"

"Exactly. But to a different movie."

"What movie?"

"Impossible Innocence 4: Revenge of Yukio-san. It's like Final Destination, but better."

"Oh, okay."

**Blossom POV**

Brick was creeping quietly behind the ticket stand. He led me to the door, his long hair trailing behind him. I flollowed him to the guy who rips the tickets. He tapped him on the shoulder not facing us. The ticket guy actually looked. How weird, no one falls for that. We snuck into the movie without a sound, and luckily, it just started.

"Blossom, check it out!" He pulled out two packs of sour gummies, my favorite.

"So you actually planned ahead this time?" I said, taking a pack.

"Shh, the movie's starting!" He whisper-shouted to me. It was thinking to myself, _You started it..._

After two hours of blood, violence, and cursing in Japanese, I needed some emotional help. Brick noticed I was shaking at the end because of the pile of heads Yukio was standing on. He put his arm around me and told me it was just a movie. Now, I'm not the one to get scared easily. That's Bubbles' job. But this movie was DAMN SCARY! I just hate blood. It makes me wanna throw up. After the movie was over, Brick gave me his jacket and the rest of his gummies.

"So how was the movie?"

"... Good."

"You got scared, didn't you?"

"How could I not?! There were freaking severed bodies and heads everywhere!"

"You hate blood?"

"Yes. But not in real life. Only in movies."

"How does that even work?!"

"It's just me." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But go ahead."

"Will we ever be more than just friends?"

"Well... Yeah, sure if you want..." He got close enough so that we were two inches apart. He leaned in and...

~Kissu! I leaned in more to help me with balance. I'm a dancer, how can I lose balance?! Brick put his hand on my back and for the first time, I realized how warm he was. His breath smelled like cinnamon and cherries. I liked everything about this! He let go and stared into my eyes.

"Wow..." I broke the awkward scilence that went on for what seemed like days with,

"Well, we better get going. Don't wanna be late for class tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday..."

"Oh, I know! Hahahaa, I was just testing you! Haha... See you tomorrow." I walked quickly to my house and smiled all the way back. He was so cute, I like him. Brick was totally... For me. I opened the door and ran all the way to my room. I locked myself inside and lied on the bed. I thought about him and how he made me feel. I was certain that we would be together forever. SQEEEAAAL!

**Brick** **POV**

We kissed... That was all I could think about on my walk home. We kissed...

"Hey, Brick how was your little date with Blossom, eh? She make you carry her purse or something?"

"We kissed..."

"Wooo, nice one, man!" Boomer tried to high five me, but I couldn't. I was too happy to.

"Eh, oh well. One-zero Boomer!" He high-fived himself like in the video: The Worst Boyfriend Ever by NigaHiga.

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I think im going to like Blossom as my girlfriend. Muahahahaaaa...

* * *

Me: Brick's evil laugh is bomb. First oneshot out of seven. (Originals plus OC's, 3+4) Wish me luck.

Blossom: Good luck.

Me: Thanks, Bloss. I needed that. And good luck with your relationship.

Blossom: Thaanks!~

Kisa: Baai!~

Me: how do you get in every single damn story or chapter I publish?

Kisa: Like I said, imma ninja! See you in the next oneshot!

Me: Oh, no you don't!


End file.
